Winter Terror
by mah29732
Summary: Spring Break is unfortnately over for poor Ben and Gwen Tennyson. Yet it's not over for a certain Jack Frost to really push for a major plan to make winter season year round for good.
1. End Of Spring Break

Winter Terror

Chapter 1: End Of Spring Break

Sadly, it was the end of Spring Break for poor Ben and Gwen Tennyson. They were both being driven home by their grandpa-Max Tennyson on the usual trailer from the amusement park that was on the last check mark of their list.

"Well, we did everything that you two wanted to do for this Spring Break" said Grandpa Max as he was at the wheel of the bus, "now it's time to bring you two home to go back to school."

"As if I'm going to enjoy going back to school" grumbled Ben.

"Same here" sighed Gwen.

"Ah, come on" said Grandpa Max, "you two should stay in school. Besides, there's nothing that would be able to stop me from heading there."

Suddenly it seemed there was a streak of ice right outside as both Ben and Gwen glared outside, Ben could see what seemed like an icy villain heading straight for the amusement park that they left.

"Now there's something you don't see everyday" said Gwen.

"If this icy guy wants a fight, it's time to meet Heatblast!" shouted Ben as he began to switch the aliens on his watch to Heatblast, but as he pressed the button to activate the Omnitrix, he instead turned into Stinkfly, "Stinkfly, I didn't want him. But I guess it'll have to do."

"Looks like we're heading back to that amusement park" sighed Grandpa Max.

"And the right excuse for me to get back into the action" said Ben as he then opened the door and leaped right out.

Ben then immediately flew to try to catch up to the unknown icy villain.

"What the heck, a giant bug?" said the unknown icy villain as he turned and noticed Ben.

"I'm not going to let you freeze that amusement park!" cried Ben.

"Look, I don't know what the heck you are" replied the icy villain, "but no body messes with Jack Frost!"

Jack then changes his course and heads straight toward Ben. Ben then begins to fire green goo at, to which Jack manages to dodge the attacks. He then grabs Ben and begins to try to freeze him in mid air.

"When I'm done with you, I'm going to make sure this pest goes crashing right down to the ground!" shouted Jack.

"That's what you think!" cried Ben.

Ben then immediately broke free of the ice that was trying to entrap him. He gave Jack a good kick which sent him off balance and right onto the ground. As Jack landed, the hot weather then began to work its way against him as he then noticed he was melting.

"Not again!" cried Jack as he noticed he was melting on the hot ground.

"Ha, this is too easy!" laughed Ben as he flew a little lower to the ground.

It seemed like Ben could get an easy victory by defeating Jack Frost in this situation. But before Ben could do it, the trailer which Grandpa Max was driving had arrived right up on the scene.

"Don't worry Ben, we're here to help you" said Grandpa Max as he and Gwen got out of the trailer.

"Ah, come on, this is an easy one, I can take him" said Ben to which he then turned around and noticed that Jack somehow had disappeared, "say, where did he go, maybe he melted. That's no fair, I wanted some fun."

"Well, at least that icy creep didn't get to the amusement park" said Gwen as she was then unenthusiastic of heading back to school, "come on, we have to get ready to go back to, er, school."

"Fine" sighed Ben as his Omnitrix then went into the red changing himself back into his human self.

Meanwhile, under the Earth, Jack Frost had managed to find a new way for himself to stay alive. Through being in his liquid water form as he went into the depths of the various underground water caverns. He then immediately regenerated his entire body once he reached the right sort of temperature he was seeking.

"I have never seen such a horrible creature like that" said Jack as he was pondering what went wrong, "if I'm ever going to have to have my way, I'm going to have to get rid of whoever is behind that creature."

Night soon then fell, as Grandpa Max pulled in for a small pit stop at a gas station, before sending Ben and Gwen back to their residences.

"Well, it was nice to see you two again" said Grandpa Max as he was about to get gas for his trailer at the pump.

"Well, it was too short" sighed Gwen who really didn't want to go back to school.

"I know what you mean about that" added Ben.

"So who the heck was that icy villain you fought?" asked Grandpa Max as he finally got the pump to work and began to get gas for the trailer.

"I'm not sure, he said his name was Jack Frost or something like that" replied Ben.

"Jack Frost, Father Winter is still at it?" asked Grandpa Max with astonishment, "This is Spring, and soon it'll be Summer. Not the sort of seasons which I would see someone like that around."

"So, do you think he might strike again?" asked Ben.

Ben, of course spoke too soon as inside the gas station, the manager was being held up by that same icy villain.

"Please, take anything you want, I want to live for tomorrow!" cried the manager.

"Just give me all of your ice, and also that ice machine I hear you make smoothies with" ordered Jack, "I got plans to make."

"You mean you don't want our money?" asked the manager.

"Just give me the smoothie making machine and all the ice you got, or I'm going to freeze this plan!" shouted Jack.

"Alright, alright" replied the scared manager as he then signaled his remaining employees.

But as that was going on, Grandpa Max wanted to get something inside the gas station for himself, as he left the pump still putting gas into the trailer. As he walked toward the station, he noticed the same icy villain, holding up the manager and some other of the station's employers. He then immediately raced back toward Ben who was still quite bored.

"Ben, you may want to go hero, I think you may have a score to settle with this Jack Frost" said Grandpa Max.

"Now we're talking" said Ben as he then began to search the right sort of aliens for him to choose.


	2. Conflict At Pit Shop

Chapter 2: Conflict At Pit Stop

Ben had hoped to get some payback against someone like Jack Frost after his first encounter. Jack Frost, had the manager of the gas station and fellow employees.

"That's right, give me that smoothie machine" laughed Jack as the poor employees of the gas station.

"Please, just t-t-take it and go" said the manager.

"Hmm, I'm not sure if I'm going to be satisfied with just this" thought Jack.

But as Jack continued to hold the employees of the gas station hostage, Ben had changed himself into Diamondhead, and was approaching the gas station. As Jack turned around, he noticed outside, Diamondhead was approaching the station.

"So, another one of these weird aliens" said Jack as he glared at Diamondhead to which he then turned to the manager, "I'll take care of this fellow, you secure my equipment."

"Come on and play" said Ben as he began to march toward the gas station, "I won't bite, much."

Before Ben could make another move toward the gas station, Jack had raced from with inside the station, and gave poor Ben a good punch sending him crashing right against a parked van that was at one of the pumping stations.

"Say, you have that strange symbol that the strange bug earlier" said Jack as he noticed the symbol of the Omnitrix on Diamondhead.

"Yeah, what's it to you then?" asked Ben.

"Sounds like you and that bug I fought earlier are in cahoots" replied Jack.

"You might say that" continued Ben as he managed to recover from the attack.

It was then Ben's turn to charge at Jack. Ben then began to fire his diamond shards at Jack, to which Jack had an easy time dodging the attacks. As Ben continued to fire at Jack, Ben knew that Jack was somehow stronger than the last time he had fought him. But as Ben continued to fight, Grandpa Max and Gwen had snuck into the gas station to get the manager and the employees to safety.

"Quickly, let's get you folks out of here before he comes back" said Grandpa Max to the manager.

"Oh thank you, kind sir" said the manager as he and the rest of the employees quickly left the scene.

"Hmm, very clever that you would have some other accomplices helping you try to free my temporary hostages" said Jack as he turned toward Ben, "but it won't stop me from my plans."

Jack then began to freeze Ben to which, Ben then managed to dodge. Thus, only freezing the van to which he ran right into. Jack then directed his, trying to track Ben who was really running from it.

"Ha, you can't outrun me!" laughed Jack as he continued to use his powers, "At night, I have the ability to regenerate much of my powers lost in the day during these sort of seasons. But soon I'll implement my plans to make winter a permanent season for good!"

"This guy could really use a therapist" remarked Ben as he then leaped over a dumpster which then was frozen by Jack.

Ben then noticed the frozen dumpster and picked it right up.

"Hey frosty, why not take some of your own medicine?" asked Ben as he then threw the frozen dumpster right toward Jack.

The dumpster traveled at a fast rate, aiming straight toward Jack who couldn't dodge it. The dumpster slammed itself right against Jack into a concrete wall giving Ben quite a grin on his face. But that celebration was short lived, as Jack used his ice powers and broke the dumpster into tiny pieces with his icy powers now at full force.

"You're going to wish you hadn't done that, you walking piece of glass!" shouted Jack.

"Aw come on, can't you super villains come up with a better insult?" asked Ben.

"I'll insult you with my fists!" replied Jack as he then raced right toward Ben again.

Jack gave poor Ben quite a beating with his icy fists being turned into blocks of solid ice. The icy blocks to which were Jack's fists broke some of the shards off of Ben himself as he tried his best to defend himself against Jack.

"Looks like Ben is getting quite beaten up" said Gwen as she noticed that her cousin was in trouble.

"There's got to be some sort of a way we can help him" added Grandpa Max to which he then noticed that the coffee machine in the gas station was still active with loads of coffee which gave Grandpa Max an idea, "say Gwen, get a hose, we're going to give this Jack Frost a good surprise."

Back at the fight between Jack and Ben, poor Ben was having the beating of his life. From being punched with icy blocks that were Jack's fists, to being kicked around against parked cars, damaging them quite a bit.

"Face it, you walking piece of glass" said Jack as Ben was trying to get up from the ground, "I have the upper hand during this time of the day."

"You'll never win!" cried Ben as he then used Diamondhead's powers to create shards of glass straight from the ground, aiming right toward Jack.

The shards were coming right toward Jack who attempted to use his ice powers to defend himself. But instead, sent him flying right toward where the gas station was.

"Why don't we turn up the heat then?" asked Grandpa Max who appeared on the scene with a hose aiming at Jack.

"Ha, you think you can defeat me with that?" asked Jack.

"Well, let's just say I connected this hose, with a funnel with this station's coffee machine" replied Grandpa Max as he then signaled Gwen to pull the lever that usually placed coffee in a cup for the customer.

"No, not again!" cried Jack, "It's too soon for me!"

Jack knew his time would be up, should the Tennysons get their way. So instead, he then immediately used his ice powers and froze the hole of the hose that was being aimed at him, making it useless. He then knocked Grandpa Max aside, and grabbed the smoothie machine that he had ordered the employees of the station to retrieve. From there, he then took off from the scene, heading off into the night.

"Nice going" said Ben as he then changed back into his normal human self.

"Well excuse me, it's not our fault here" said Grandpa Max as he showed Ben the frozen hole of the hose.

"What did that icy freak mean that he wanted to make winter a permanent season?" asked Gwen.

"Don't know, but whatever it is, I don't like the sound of that" replied Grandpa Max.

"Does that mean we can not go back to school?" asked Ben trying to come up with some sort of an excuse.

"Sorry, but we'll go hunting for Jack once the school day is over, how's about that then?" asked Grandpa Max.

"Fine" sighed both Ben and Gwen as they then got back onto the trailer and headed for home.


	3. Jack's Scheme

Chapter 3: Jack's Scheme

After the fight with Ben, Jack Frost had went deep into the sewers to recharge himself along with to ready for his ultimate plan. The sewers were quite cold, the right sort of place for Jack to implement his plan as he began to setup the smoothie machine to be used as a weapon.

"Yes, this should work the next time I face that strange alien" laughed Jack as he used his ice powers to freeze the smoothie within the machine.

Several hours later, Ben and Gwen were both impatiently waiting for the end of the day at school. Once that happened, Grandpa Max was happy enough to pick them up from school.

"So, how was your day at school?" asked Grandpa Max to Ben and Gwen they got onto the bus whom were none too enthusiastic.

"We would rather spend more time chasing down that icy villain" replied Ben in a tired mood.

"Well, you two are in luck" said Grandpa Max, "because we're going hunting for that icy villain once the sun goes down. I had to get your parents' permissions for you two to stay with me for the night."

"So, just where would this icy villain strike next?" asked Gwen as she sat down on the coach in the trailer prepared to do her homework.

"Don't know" replied Grandpa Max as he started up the trailer and began to head off, "but whatever he has planned, I'm sure it's nothing good."

"But where the heck is this Jack Frost going to target next?" asked Ben, "He almost targeted that amusement park, why did he want that smoothie machine?"

"I'm sure that I'm afraid we're going to find out sooner or later" replied Grandpa Max.

It was finally night fall, the right sort of period of time which Jack Frost was ready to test his newest weapon. As he got out of the sewer, he did his best to lift up the smoothie machine as if it were some sort of a backpack. He wanted to find the right sort of target, to which he then noticed there was a store still opened that was selling Easter candy which angered Jack.

"All these holidays, bah!" cried Jack, "Christmas being one of the worse of them all for me!"

"Er, sir, can I help you?" asked the store manager to which Jack came into the store.

Jack responds by using the smoothie machine in a flamethrower-like manner freezing all the remaining chocolate bunnies.

"Yes, and that's canceling any holidays I desire to ruin" laughed Jack.

"Please don't hurt me" said the store manager as he pressed the silent alarm button which was below his desk, "take whatever you want."

"What I want is to make winter, a season that will be forever permanent!" shouted Jack right in the store manager's face to which several police cars came right up to the store, which Jack noticed the store manager must have pressed a silent alarm, "So, you think you're really clever with that sort of trick, well, I got another trick for you!"

Jack then grabbed the store manager and threw him against the frozen chocolate bunnies destroying them. The police officers quickly came out of their cars and drew their weapons as Jack exited the store.

"Put your hands in the air, and we won't fire upon you!" shouted the head officer.

"Here's a tip for the boys in blue" laughed Jack as he then used his flamethrower-like weapon which began to freeze the ground where the officers were standing.

"Subdue him!" cried another officer.

As the squad of police officers were doing their best to try to stop Jack Frost, the Tennysons had heard the call as Grandpa Max who was scouting the area while being at the wheel of the trailer noticed the commotion.

"Looks like they could use some help" said Gwen as she noticed that the police officers were being frozen by Jack.

"And I think it's time that Heatblast finally got into this game!" shouted Ben as he then began to change the aliens on his Omnitrix.

"Er, shouldn't we come up with a plan first?" asked Grandpa Max.

"How about kicking some butt as a plan?" replied Ben as he changed into Upchuck, "Upchuck, I didn't want him, but I guess it'll have to do."

Back at the scene of the crime, Jack was having the time of his life freezing police officers as they were trying to stop him.

"Yes, yes!" laughed Jack, "You people can't stop me!"

"Oh, but I certainly can!" shouted Ben as he leaped onto a squad car as Upchuck.

"Wait a minute, you got that same symbol that glass alien, and that bug have" said Jack as he noticed Ben, "what are you aliens all together for? In some sort of a crazy super hero team?"

"You might say something like that" replied Ben who then spat out some green goo straight from his mouth to which Jack managed to dodge it.

"Ha, nice try, er, whatever you are" said Jack to which he then aimed his flamethrower-like weapon at Ben, "but can you dodge this?"

Jack then fired his flamethrower-like weapon at Ben who immediately tried to run for cover as best as he could while as Upchuck.

"Man, this alien could use some workout!" cried Ben as he was running for his life from being frozen.

"You can't hide from me, whatever you are!" laughed Jack as he walked through the group of frozen police officers, "Because I have the upper hand here!"

"That's what you think" said Ben as he then raced around the corner and began to fire green goo from his mouth.

Jack did his best to try to freeze Ben, but it was no use as the green goo Ben had fired had managed to be used as heat to be able to unfreeze some of the frozen police officers.

"That creature just helped us!" shouted a police officer who was unfrozen.

"No, this can't be!" cried Jack.

Jack knew that he had to get out of this scene soon, as it was soon going to lead toward his downfall. He immediately then used his ice powers and flew right away from the scene trying desperately to escape the scene to which Grandpa Max rolled up toward Ben in the trailer.

"Come on, let's get on the trail before it literally gets cold" said Grandpa Max.

"You got it!" replied Ben as he got onto the trailer and sped off following Jack.


	4. Chasing Father Winter

Chapter 4: Chasing Father Winter

The Tennysons were hot on the trail of Jack Frost whom was trying to desperately get away from them. The trailer driven by Grandpa Max was right on Jack's tail.

"I have to do something to loose these people, they are getting to be quite troublesome for my plans" said Jack to himself.

Jack then immediately turned right in front of the oncoming trailer to which promptly made Grandpa Max press the breaks on the trailer. But before he could do it, Jack used his powers and froze the front of the trailer, stopping it for good right in its tracks.

"You think you people are so smart in trying to stop me and my schemes?" asked Jack, "Well, I'm going to be the one with the other foot this time around!"

"I don't think so!" replied Ben who was still in his Upchuck form, and came out of the trailer right onto its roof, "Because you're going down, right here and right now!"

"I would like for you to try that on me, you, er, whatever you are" replied Jack.

"Gladly" replied Ben.

Ben then immediately fired spit wads at Jack which were exploding spit wads. Jack easily managed to dodge the attacks with ease. He then raced right up toward where Ben was, and gave him a good punch sending him flying right off the trailer and hard right onto the pavement.

"Whoa, that's gotta hurt" remarked Gwen as she noticed that her cousin was in trouble.

"We got to help Ben, his Omnitrix could time out at any minute" said Grandpa Max as he grabbed a sun gun as what he often uses against Ghostfreak.

"Don't you use that weapon, usually against Ghostfreak?" asked Gwen.

"Yeah, but since Jack is made out of ice, I guess this will be good enough to also melt him with as well" replied Grandpa Max.

It certainly seemed that Ben had no chance of winning the battle against Jack, as Jack was having the time of his life giving Ben a good beating.

"Think you can oppose me, Father Winter?" asked Jack as he approached a weak Ben.

"Hey, why not have a fair fight?" asked Grandpa Max as he used his sun gun on Jack.

Jack suddenly saw part of himself melt as he noticed that Grandpa Max had acquired a new weapon.

"So, I see you have acquired a new weapon in your arsenal, hope you don't mind if I take it and apply my powers instead of what weakens me" laughed Jack.

Jack then immediately regenerated whatever sort of limbs were lost by the sun gun. He then raced toward Grandpa Max and attempted to give him a good punch. But Grandpa Max fought back, as he then gave Jack a punch of his own sending him flying right across the pavement and onto the ground.

"Ha, now you know how it feels" said Ben to which his Omnitrix then finally times out changing himself back into his normal human self.

"Hey wait a minute, it's no wonder I have been seeing these strange creatures with that symbol" said Jack as he noticed the Omnitrix on Ben, "it's because you were all of those creatures I have encountered."

"And just what are you going to do to me?" asked Ben, "My grandpa can melt you into nothing!"

"That's what you think kid" replied Jack as he then froze Grandpa Max's legs making him unable to move along with doing the same with Gwen.

"I can't move!" cried Gwen.

"You'll never get away with this" added Ben.

"Oh, but I already have" said Jack as he then also froze Ben's legs, "because you'll be unable to move at all, and with that fancy watch with all of those strange creatures in them, not being activated, you can't do a thing!"

Jack then causally walks over to Grandpa Max whom was struggling to free himself.

"You won't be needing this weapon anymore" said Jack as he grabbed the sun gun away from Grandpa Max, "because I got a plans for this brand of technology. With it, I shall make winter a permanent season, all year round!"

Jack then promptly makes an evil laugh and uses his ice powers to leave the scene in quite a hurry. After a few minutes later, Ben's Omnitrix goes into the green, where Ben is able to change himself into Four Arms and breaks free of the ice. He then goes and does the same with Grandpa Max and Gwen.

"Grandpa, we have to stop that maniac" said Ben to Grandpa Max.

"I think that icy freak is long gone from here" replied Gwen.

"But I'm sure whatever he's planning, it's nothing good" said Grandpa Max, "I say we meet again tomorrow night to stop him."

Back in the sewers, Jack Frost was quite busy tinkering with the sun gun's technology trying to reverse of the sun gun, producing heat, instead producing ice. After a few hours tinkering it, Jack was managed to place his powers and replacing the sun gun's usual heat.

"Now to test this freeze gun out" said Jack as he then noticed some boxes nearby.

Jack then points his new freeze gun to some boxes and presto, instead of heat coming out of what use to be the sun gun, ice came out of it instead freezing the boxes completely.

"Yes, my invention finally works!" laughed Jack to which he then noticed the smoothie machine he had stolen earlier, "Perhaps I may not need such a heavy load to carry. All I need is this new freeze gun to enhance my powers, and target anyone who dares oppose my reign!"

After several hours later, school for both Ben and Gwen Tennyson was finally over again. They were quite eager to get back into action to hunt down and stop Jack Frost for good. Grandpa Max was waiting for them to pick them up from school again.

"Ready for another night on the town?" asked Grandpa Max as he opened the trailer door for Ben and Gwen.

"We better find a way to stop this Jack Frost for good" replied Gwen.

"If I could only change into Heatblast, I'll be able to handle that icy freak for good" said Ben.

"Well, let's hope you're in luck tonight" replied Grandpa Max as he readied the trailer and sped off.


	5. Heat's On

Chapter 5: Heat's On

It was finally the right time to track down Jack Frost. As both Ben and Gwen sat in the trailer, Grandpa Max was usually busy at the wheel. They wanted to find out where Jack Frost would strike next.

"So where the heck would this icy freak Jack Frost strike?" asked Ben.

"Not sure where" replied Grandpa Max, "but I'm guessing it will have to do something about some sort of a holiday that he often detests."

"Wait, a remember something about Mother's Day being celebrated quite earlier in the year" said Gwen, "it's like Christmas stuff being sold in November or even October."

"Then I guess this Jack Frost must be at the local mall then!" said Grandpa Max as he then headed into that direction.

Meanwhile, inside that very mall, Gwen was right on the mark as it seemed as April were the month where Mother's Day would be celebrated. Jack immediately broke right into the mall thanks to his new freeze gun and noticed the displays all ready for the next day which disgusted him very much.

"This is just simply sad" sighed Jack as he noticed a large flyer that said the words "Mother's Day" up above all over the ceiling of the mall, "this society celebrates holidays earlier, and earlier than usual! All the more reason to make winter a permanent holiday for good!"

"You intruder, stop!" cried a police officer who drew his weapon at Jack.

"Oh, looks like some mall security" laughed Jack, "why don't you be placed on ice!"

Jack then used his freeze gun on the police officer, freezing his gun, and also immobilizing him. But as Jack could do any further damage, more police officers showed up right onto the scene with their weapons drawn right at Jack.

"Drop your weapon, or we'll fire!" cried one of the officers.

"Ha, I would like for you people to try it!" laughed Jack.

Jack immediately then manages to create what seem like an ice clone of himself to which the police officers then began to fire at. The bullets only managed to destroy the ice clone of Jack. To which left Jack untouched and able for him to freeze the police officers whom fired upon him.

"What a bunch of pathetic excuse for a security force!" laughed Jack.

But as Jack was going to go ruin another holiday, Ben came crashing through the glass ceiling of the mall as Heatblast, to which both Grandpa Max and Gwen were not far behind him as they let down a rope, and climbed down it.

"So, you three are finally here again?" asked Jack, "I would like to see if you can melt me, match boy."

Jack then used his freeze gun on Ben who had managed to easily dodge the attacks with Heatblast's powers.

"This guy could really chill out, or perhaps heat up!" cried Ben.

Ben then threw a large fireball at Jack, to which Jack had managed to dodge the attack. Jack then leaped right toward Ben and gave him a good punch sending him crashing right where both Grandpa Max and Gwen were. As he quickly recovered from the attack, he then made his charge at Jack and began to fire rapidly with Heatblast's powers at the icy villain. The icy villain did his best to defend himself, but he soon realized that he was melting away quite literally from Heatblast's powers.

"No, no!" cried Jack as he noticed parts of himself were melting away.

"Looks like you don't seem to get it" said Ben, "winter deserves a break, and it seems that you're long over do!"

Ben then goes at Jack again, and gives him another good punch, and also giving Jack an uppercut sending him flying through the three floors of the mall, and right onto the roof of the building. Poor Jack, didn't know what hit him as he managed to recover from the hard uppercut from Ben.

"This can't be!" cried Jack, "No one has been able to defeat me in this manner ever before!"

"Well, it looks like it's going to be your last then!" cried Ben who had shot himself up with a boost of fire, as if it were a jetpack right onto the roof.

"Oh, I don't think so" said Jack.

Jack then begins to use his freeze gun, this time also combined his power with it.

"Take a load of this then!" cried Jack.

Jack then fired the freeze gun again, this time with using his full power at Ben. Ben immediately dodges the ice beams, and instead froze part of the roof that he was on. He then once again tried to do it to Ben, but failed again, and again.

"Stand still!" cried Jack as he kept on firing at Ben.

"This gives me an idea" said Ben as he noticed the entire roof was nearly in ice.

Ben then began to flare up his powers, and the ice then began to suddenly melt and turn into water. Jack himself didn't know this could happen, as he then began to slip as he was trying to maintain balance. He then immediately falls flat right onto his face, releasing the freeze gun that he had which Ben then promptly steps right on it destroying it.

"No, no!" cried Jack, "My plans, all ruined!"

"Looks like the heat is on you!" laughed Ben who was making a pun.

After a few minutes later, Jack Frost was in police custody in special cuffs being hailed off to a special prison cell.

"Well, looks like that icy freak Jack Frost will not be bothering anyone for a long time" said Grandpa Max as Jack was being thrown into the police van.

"I'll get you three for this!" cried Jack as he shouted while the police van was heading off, "I swear, I'll get revenge upon everyone who has ever dared cross me!"

"Yeah, I would like to see that" laughed Ben.

"And of course, we, er, have to go back to school tomorrow" sighed Gwen as they were getting back onto the trailer with Grandpa Max.

"Apparently, yes you two do" said Grandpa Max and began to start up the trailer again.

The scene then promptly ends as the trailer driven by Grandpa Max heads off into the distance, with a somewhat belated victory for Ben who didn't really want to go back to school.


End file.
